vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sora (Hardcore Leveling Warrior)
|-|First 2 Arcs= |-|Preliminary/Subjugation Rounds= |-|Siege Round= |-|PVP Round= |-|Real Life= Summary Sora, real name Go So-Ra (고소라) is an ally of Hardcore Leveling Warrior's in the world of Lucid Adventure. During his subjugation of the Nightmare Guild, she met him, and in an off-hand comment he told her to become stronger. She took his words to heart and tried to become stronger to meet him again. They met once more when she saved him from being killed by vengeful players after being reduced to Level 1. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A | At least 7-C | 7-A, likely 6-C | 7-A, likely 6-C | 7-A, likely 6-C Name: Go So-Ra, Sora Origin: Hardcore Leveling Warrior Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely late teens to early 20s Classification: Swordswoman, Player Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resurrection (After a player in Lucid Adventure dies, they respawn), Immortality (Type 8; As long as Carter is alive in the real world and Lucid Adventure exists, Dark can never truly die), Dimensional Storage (All characters in Lucid Adventure have an inventory that they can access), Master Swordswoman, Skilled Hand to Hand fighter, Petrification (Medusa's Gauntlets have a chance to lithify those who touch them, this chance can be brought to 100% with buffs), Resistance to Petrification (broke free from a petrification curse in a very short period of time) | Same as before | All prior except Petrification, Transformation and Weapon Creation (Her Ego Sword can transform into a giant mouth to swallow enemies whole, into a boomerang for throwing, or into a shield attached to her arm by a gauntlet), Absorption (Her Ego sword can devour other weapons and enemies to grow stronger) | All prior, Information Analysis (Can view the power levels of others as auras), Enhanced Senses (Sora has maximized her danger detection and can sense when an attack is coming for her), Statistics Amplification (Becomes faster and stronger through consuming food), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Ate an entire full course meal dosed with virulent poison, as well as drinking a glass of poison, and was completely fine), Adaptation (Ego is capable of devouring and gaining a resistance to whatever it consumes) | Same as before | All prior in addition to limited Precognition (Can view the danger levels of others as auras, allowing her to determine how they will attack by seeing where the danger is gathering), Immense Willpower, Resurrection (The Map of Taste allows Sora to regain 1 HP after reaching death, so long as she's unwilling to die), Empowerment (Ego is directly empowered by Sora's own willpower), Energy Manipulation (Ego is surrounded by energy) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Considerably stronger than Hardcore Leveling Warrior and Dark. Was also considered a high level player by the former two) | At least Small Building level (Got her stats increased after Hardcore Leveling Warrior returned her strength with interest) | Town level (Comparable to Hardcore Leveling Warrior) | Mountain level, likely Island level (Can deflect Fengxian's Heroized charge and block his Dark Warrior's Helmet Mode attack, albeit barely) | Mountain level, likely Island level | Mountain level, likely Island level Speed: Subsonic (Intercepted an attack by Dark Magic Dungeon Arc Lazie that moved faster than Hardcore Leveling Warrior could see) | Subsonic | Subsonic | Subsonic Lifting Strength: Class 50 (When Hardcore Leveling Warrior borrowed her strength he was able to lift and throw a massive stone pillar with one hand) | At least Class 50 | At least Class 50 | At least Class 50 | At least Class 50 | At least Class 50 Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small Building Class | Town Class | Mountain Class, likely Island Class | Mountain Class, likely Island Class | Mountain Class, likely Island Class Durability: Wall level (Can block Lazie's attacks and can take hits from Player Eater, albeit barely) | Building level (should be comparable to Hardcore Leveling Warrior) | Mountain level (Deflected Fengxian's Heroized charge and blocked his Dark Warrior's Helmet Mode attack, albeit barely) Stamina: Extremely high. Can fight and climb her way through a dungeon for several hours without rest. Range: Extended melee range | Tens of metres with Ego Sword | Tens of metres with Ego Sword Standard Equipment: A basic greatsword | Ego Sword, a living weapon capable of consuming other weapons and enemies to grow stronger. | Ego Sword, as well as the Sword of Alloy, a katana. A mini-refrigerator that she can use to carry around all her food. Intelligence: Fairly high. Is a capable fighter. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Slash X 8:' performs 8 high speed slashes. *'Ego Sword: Eat Up:' A skill using her Ego Sword. The Ego Sword transforms into a giant multi-toothed mouth that devours the enemy whole. Was able to instantly consume and kill Staff Hong. **'Chew Up!!:' Every time the Ego Sword comes in contact with the enemy's blade, it chews at it, eventually shattering it completely. *'Class: Taster:' A taster is someone who strengthens their body through tasting food around the world. **'Taster Specialty: Consuming Effect:' A skill that grants different buffing effects depending on food. Meat gives her monstrous strength. A soda bar significantly increased her speed. **'Glutton:' Sora's personal attribute allows her to get stronger as she eats more. *'Satiety -> Damage:' For a short period of time, satiety is converted into damage. Suffers from extreme hunger once the buff is over. *'Ego Sword: Transformation: Boomerang:' Ego Sword changes from a sword into a giant boomerang that can be thrown then returns to Sora's hand. *'Ego Sword: Spoon Mode:' A form that was enabled only when the taster's specialty was activated. The changed form depends on the food she eats. *'Dual-Wield:' allows Sora to effectively wield two weapons at once. *'Maximum Survival Instinct:' A wild animal's 'instinct'. An animal attribute which detect danger. Allows Sora to view auras around others. The size of the aura corresponds to their power. Sora can also predict the enemy's attack by viewing the aura of danger around their body, such as by seeing the aura around their arm and weapon when they are about to attack. *'Free Transform:' Ego Sword's special skill, allowing it to transform into completely new shapes. Sora used this to transform her sword into a shield and block attacks. *'Bash:' a sword technique. **'Double Bash:' the same technique, but while dual wielding. *'Berserk: Binge Max:' - transforms Ego into a giant mouth / tentacle monstrosity that consumes the enemy whole. Cannot be used at will, only when Sora is angry. *'Don't Starve: Meat:' upon eating meat, Sora's strength increases. *'Flee:' a skill learnt just for a guy like Fengxian (overwhelmingly powerful). Sora runs away at high speeds. *'Binge:' Sora eats all the food available to her and enters Binge X 10 Mode. **'Binge X 10 Mode:' Sora becomes so fat she looks like a massive ball. She also becomes vastly stronger, and able to bounce around the environment at high speeds. *'Strong Sense of Smell:' A passive ability. It allows her to detect others and find their location by smell. Key: Black Magic Dungeon Arc | Reef Dungeon Arc | Preliminary/Subjugation Rounds | Siege Round Arc | Dark's Birthday | PVP Round Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hardcore Leveling Warrior Category:Weapon Masters Category:Petrification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7